A jamais à nous
by Justwritten7
Summary: Stiles et Derek sont ensemble, mais cela veut-il dire que leurs passés sont derrière eux? Que se passe-t-il après que deux êtres se soient trouvés? Est-il si facile d'avancer et d'aimer? Sterek établi depuis Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Le monde de Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Les caresses des yeux

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je ne sais pas si c'est l'attente de la nouvelle saison, l'été mais j'ai relu ma fiction Sterek et je me suis dit que j'avais laissé une fin assez ouverte pour repartir ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle étape…N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! Bonne lecture !**_

Lorsqu'il sentit ses baisers parsemer son corps, il frémit. Il se demanda un instant s'il s'habituerait à tant d'amour, de tendresse et de désir. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Tout ça était tellement nouveau pour lui. Il avait cru connaître l'amour, avec Lydia notamment, mais il n'était devenu amoureux réellement que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Ce sentiment si doux et si fort à la fois, qui lui donnait parfois le vertige. Sa bouche glissa vers son cou puis vint rejoindre ses lèvres. Stiles se laissa faire, en respirant bruyamment. Il eut l'impression de suffoquer, mais n'arrêta pas le geste de la personne pour autant.

« Derek, si tu continues, je ne suis pas sûr de rester maître de mes actes encore longtemps » préféra-t-il prévenir son petit-ami alors que celui-ci avait décidé de s'en prendre à ses grains de beauté. Il ne pût s'empêcher de gémir à nouveau.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que tu le restes » lui répondit Derek en continuant à suçoter ses grains de beauté sur son cou.

Ils étaient allongés tous les deux sur le lit de Stiles. On était samedi, et ils étaient seuls. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque un mois maintenant, et c'est comme si tout avait commencé hier. D'un autre côté, pour Stiles, il lui semblait que cette histoire avait été prévue depuis longtemps, même s'il refusait de penser aux âmes sœurs.

Le jeune homme fit rouler ses yeux vers le plafond quand il entendit ces paroles. Cela aurait pu être niais, mais il trouva ça complètement sexy, et se retînt de sauter sur le jeune homme couché sur lui. Derek lui faisait perdre toute mesure. Ils n'étaient pas encore passés à l'acte, chacun voulant prendre son temps, se redécouvrir, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant de se trouver.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu m'aides avec tes propositions indécentes ! » finit par remarquer Stiles en plongeant son regard whisky dans celui vert de son petit-ami.

Derek se releva légèrement pour lui répondre. Il avait son t-shirt légèrement relevé, et Stiles du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas regarder cette partie-là de son corps. Il préféra à nouveau se concentrer sur les yeux du jeune homme.

« Je t'aime, tu me rends complètement dingue » finit-il par lui dire. Puis il repartit à la recherche de grains de beauté à embrasser.

Stiles lui sourit, mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré en entendant cela. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire je t'aime à son petit-ami, même si son cœur le criait. Il aurait voulu que tout soit plus simple, et avait peur de finir par perdre Derek. Combien de temps encore resterait-il avec lui sans ces quelques mots ? Sans aller au-delà des baisers sur le lit ? Pourrait-il continuer sa quête du bonheur sans lui ? Ou repartirait-il vers cette amie dangereuse toujours aux aguets qui lui tendait les bras, cette dépression si envahissante et suffocante ?

A la place, il se saisit des lèvres du jeune homme et roula sur le lit pour se trouver sur Derek qui ne demandait pas mieux.

« Prêt pour ta dernière séance avec Jane ? » finit par demander Derek en reprenant sa respiration. Un rayon de soleil vint éclairer le visage de Derek et le cœur de Stiles fit un bond. L'instant semblait si parfait…

Cette question laissa Stiles songeur. Quand il avait commencé les séances avec elle, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Puis il y avait eu la rencontre avec Derek. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait de nouveau sur les rails vers son avenir, peut-être avec le jeune homme qui le regardait si amoureusement. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à dire je t'aime. Il n'arrivait pas à voir d'avenir, et ça le terrorisait quand il était loin du beau brun. Quand il regardait son père le soir, entrain de se pencher sur la photo de sa femme. Le pire était qu'il n'arrivait pas à en parler à Derek, avec qui il partageait pourtant tout. Son regard se perdit au loin, alors que Derek l'observait, soudain inquiet.


	2. Lettre à toi

_**Et voici une petite suite à cette nouvelle fic, c'est la première fois que je vois où je veux aller avec cette histoire, c'est bizarre, mais je suppose que c'est bon signe ? Le site a l'air calme en ce moment, normal c'est les vacs ! Si vous aimez, je posterais une suite toutes les deux semaines à peu près ! Bonne lecture à tous !**_

« Comment ça va aujourd'hui Stiles ? » lui demanda simplement Jane en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux, face l'un à l'autre dans son bureau où tant de choses s'étaient passées. Où Stiles s'était retrouvé, avait trouvé Derek et avait enfin décidé d'aller de l'avant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle recevait pour la dernière fois le jeune homme. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il avait poussé la porte hier. Elle se rappelait très nettement de lui à ce moment-là, son regard perdu, son mal être. Elle supposait que malgré l'attention qu'elle portait à chacun de ses patients, certains marquaient plus que d'autres. Stiles faisait partie de ceux-là. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il allait mieux. Elle les avait reçu tous les deux il y a deux semaines. Derek et Stiles. Qui aurait pu le deviner ?

« Très bien en fait, ça se passe super bien avec Derek, j'ai de supers notes au lycée, et mon père a enfin décidé d'au moins écouter mes raisons sur pourquoi je ne devrais pas aller à la fac alors… »commença gaiement le jeune homme.

Jane hocha la tête. Elle suivait cette histoire avec plaisir et émotion, même si elle veillait à ne pas laisser trop transparaître ses émotions face aux deux jeunes hommes, si pudiques encore sur leur relation avec les autres. Elle ne cherchait pas pour autant à se féliciter. Si ce n'est féliciter la vie, la rencontre de ces deux êtres.

« Je suis contente Stiles, surtout que c'est notre dernière séance aujourd'hui. Comment le prenez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle simplement. Elle avait par ailleurs très envie de savoir si Stiles se sentait bien, réellement. Comme une psy devait le faire bien sûr, mais aussi en tant que personne. Elle s'était beaucoup plus attachée à Stiles qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Il était un peu son protégé, il avait vécu des choses semblables à celles qu'elle avait traversé dans son enfance.

« Bien » répondit spontanément Stiles, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de doutes dans sa voix. Il semblait sûr de lui. Il ne soutint pas pour autant le regard de la jeune femme, et sa jambe droite commença à bouger.

Jane fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était presque trop spontané pour être totalement sincère. Elle ne chercha pas pour autant plus loin en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter de chaque mot prononcé par ses patients. De voir noir lorsqu'on devait voir blanc. Il était tant d'aborder le dernier élément qu'elle souhaitait partager avec le jeune homme.

« Stiles, j'aimerais que pour terminer, vous fassiez un petit exercice, rien de scolaire ou de protocolaire, et vous ne serez même pas obligés de me la montrer, bien sûr je parle sans vous dire de quoi il s'agit… » commença-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Tient, alors c'est comme ça qu'il faisait si souvent avec son père ? Avec Scott ? Et avec Derek ? Partir dans des explications si bien mélangées ? Il comprenait un peu mieux leurs expressions alors que lui pensait être s'y clair !

« Ok doc tant qu'il s'agit pas de décrire ma vie en cinq chapitres ! » lui répondit-il en agitant nerveusement sa jambe.

Ce geste, il ne l'avait pas refait depuis si longtemps, et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« Ok, afin de montrer et de vous prouver surtout à vous-même que vous allez maintenant vers l'avenir, j'aimerais que vous écriviez une lettre…à votre mère ».

Stiles stoppa net son mouvement de jambe. Une lettre à sa mère ? Mais enfin de quoi Jane voulait-elle parler ? Avait-elle conscience de l'incohérence de son propos ?

« Il s'agit de lui raconter le jeune homme que vous êtes, quelles sont vos envies, vos projets, et de lui dire ce que vous avez envie…une dernière fois » continua-t-elle en voyant l'embarras apparent du jeune homme. Elle avait tout à fait conscience de ce que sa demande pouvait impliquer, et de ce que Stiles pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là.

Les mots de la psy résonnèrent dans la tête de Stiles. Sa mère. Celle dont on ne parlait jamais à la maison, ce cadre photo qui l'observait, le narguait même. Que pourrait-il lui dire ? Qu'il avait pensé la rejoindre ? Que cherchait Jane avec ça ?

« Stiles, c'est à vous de voir, je ne vous oblige à rien…Sachez que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici en tout cas » finit par faire retentir la voix de Jane.

Stiles eut un étrange sourire en la remerciant, que la jeune femme ne sut vraiment interprété. Elle laissa le jeune homme s'éloigner, sans arriver à faire disparaître ce sentiment d'inquiétude en elle.

 _ **Merci à Guest pour sa review. Je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais c'est une étape obligée pour mes idées et les chapitres suivants alors…J'espère que ce n'est pas trop badou. Si je continue à poster, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long.**_


	3. Aime-moi, fuis-moi

**Aime-moi, fuis-moi**

 _ **Pour info, n'étant pas encore très douée avec le fonctionnement du site, je suis à la recherche d'un bêta reader, si quelqu'un peut m'aider? J'aimerais vraiment améliorer mes histoires, celle-ci en particulier ! Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas en attendant à me laisser vos idées, impressions aussi constructives soient-elles!**_

Stiles continuait de fixer cette feuille blanche devant lui. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur ses devoirs. Depuis son rendez-vous avec Jane, cette lettre ne faisait que le hanter. Il se détestait de réagir ainsi et de prendre cette affaire au sérieux. Il ne s'agissait que d'une lettre, et il n'était même pas obligé de l'écrire après tout ! Son regard se posa involontairement sur la photo de sa mère un peu plus loin. A quoi rimait cette lettre ? Mais surtout pourquoi se sentait-il si mal rien que d'y penser ?

« Que veux-tu manger ce soir ? Chinois ? » retentit la voix de son père dans les escaliers. Ce dernier venait de rentrer du poste.

Stiles sortit un temps de ses pensées pour lui répondre que peu lui importait tant qu'il ne tentait pas une soirée pizza pour la 3ème fois cette semaine.

Dire que la dépression était à nouveau entrain de l'étrangler était faux pourtant Stiles ne pouvait nier que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose l'empêchait d'être vraiment heureux. Avait-il le droit de rire avec Derek ? Pouvait-il seulement le faire ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dire je t'aime ?

Il finit par descendre quand son père lui cria que le livreur était là.

Ils mangèrent en silence, son père avait eu une dure journée et ne souhaitait que de profiter de sa soirée. Stiles lui n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette page blanche, qui semblait représenter tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire à Derek. Il repensa au sourire si discret du jeune homme, à la douceur de ses baisers, et sa colère ne fit que monter en pensant que lui n'était qu'un bon à rien à ne même pas pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il repensa à la photo de sa mère, et finit par exploser, brisant le silence de la maison.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles jamais d'elle si tu l'aimais autant ? » finit-il par lui demander d'une voix agressive qui le surprit lui-même. Il avait presque l'impression d'être en manque d'Adderall quand il vit sa main trembler légèrement. Ses mots semblaient dépasser ses pensées, pourtant il lui semblait ne plus pouvoir les contrôler.

John ne chercha pas à comprendre de qui pouvait vouloir parler son fils. Il fut surpris par le ton employé et paru blessé, mais fit face à son fils quand même alors que ce dernier s'en voulait déjà d'avoir réagi ainsi.

« Stiles, écoute tu sais très bien que j'aimais ta mère, plus que tout. Vous étiez les êtres les plus importants pour moi et… »

« Etiez ? Pourquoi étiez ? » enchaîna le jeune homme, qui semblait perdre pied. L'image de Derek se jouxtait à celle de sa mère.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… » voulut continuer John. John lui-même n'avait jamais pu réellement parler de ça, affronter cette image et il le regrettait aujourd'hui.

Stiles se leva et préféra quitter la table. Il ne préféra pas regarder son père. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Tout allait si bien avec son père en ce moment, ainsi qu'avec ses amis, ainsi qu'avec Derek. Pourtant ce soir, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de son corps, qu'il n'avait été que spectateur de cet échange. Il le regrettait déjà. Il entendit son portable vibrer.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le message.

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandait simplement le texto de Derek. Il n'eut pas le cœur à répondre, trop perturbé. Trop de pensées se bousculaient. Il se jeta sur son lit.

Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il se rappela tout de suite la scène avec son père et se leva immédiatement. Il voulait le trouver avant que celui-ci ne parte au travail. John était entrain de franchir la porte.

« Papa ! » s'écria-t-il en loupant la dernière marche et en se rattrapant comme il pouvait au mur.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, avec un regard fatigué. Il semblait que sa nuit avait été plutôt courte, ce qui rajouta au sentiment de malaise de Stiles.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il regrettait, il voulait lui dire que cette lettre le travaillait, il voulait…

« Je suis désolé, je… »

Mais l'échange tourna court.

« Si tu le veux bien je suis déjà en retard pour le boulot, je t'ai laissé de la monnaie sur la table, à ce soir… » préféra couper son père.

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de claquer la porte. Stiles resta muet, fixant la porte.

Il arriva en retard à l'école, et fut surpris de trouver la camaro garée devant le lycée. Derek était appuyé nonchalamment contre sa voiture, lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver diablement sexy pendant une seconde. Pourtant ce dernier avait l'air nerveux, ce qu'il remarqua tout de suite.

« Der ? »demanda Stiles en se rapprochant, surpris et inquiet.

Ce dernier se retourna vers le jeune homme, sans enlever ses lunettes de soleil. Il s'approcha vivement de lui et se planta presque nez à nez avec le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus au téléphone ? Je t'ai laissé plein de messages ! » grogna le brun.

Stiles mit un temps à comprendre de quoi son petit-ami voulait parler. Puis il se remémora le texto.

Quel idiot. Il avait éteint son téléphone avant de s'endormir et ne l'avait pas rallumé ce matin. Il imagina les messages de Derek, inquiet par son silence, surtout après les évènements qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

« Je suis désolé, je… »

Tiens, il semblait qu'il avait tendance à se répéter aujourd'hui.

« Parle-moi, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas » le supplia presque Derek.

La situation devait vraiment être compliquée pour que Derek le supplie de parler ne put s'empêcher de penser Stiles.

Il n'y avait plus personne sur le parking ce jour-là, mais jamais Stiles ne s'était senti aussi seul. Même avec le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, les mots semblaient bloqués…Le regard de Derek se faisait insistant. Trop. Sa discussion avortée avec son père l'avait déstabilisé. Pour la première fois, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Il préféra s'enfuir, loin du lycée, loin de Derek, loin de ses peurs.


	4. Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas si une suite vous intéresse alors je tente le coup…N'hésitez pas à venir lire, poster une review (même critique)….Bonne lecture !**_

Le soir-même, Stiles n'avait toujours pas rallumé son portable. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter Derek. Il avait réagi comme un idiot, tout comme avec son père. Mais tous deux ne comprenaient pas. Oui il se sentait mieux aujourd'hui, oui il avait avancé. Mais il y avait quelque chose de non achevé avec sa mère. Dont il n'avait jamais réussi à parler avec quique ce soit. Il en voulait presque à son entourage de n'avoir jamais cherché à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il eut peur que ce soit Derek. Il resta un moment immobile, cherchant quoi faire. De nouveau la sonnerie retentit. Stiles finit par bouger, lentement. Son père ne sera pas de retour avant une heure, aussi est-il seul dans la maison pour aller ouvrir. Ses pas solitaires résonnent dans l'escalier. Il retient sa respiration en ouvrant la porte sur…Scott.

« Salut bro, tu as un problème avec ton portable ? » demande innocemment ce dernier en entr ant dans la maison sans que Stiles ne l'y invite.

Son meilleur ami lui était littéralement sorti de la tête. Il ne sut quoi dire le temps que Scott aille au frigo et se saisisse de la bouteille de lait.

« Scott, écoute… » chercha à commencer Stiles. Il ne voulait pas discuter ce soir, même avec Scott. Il avait vraiment besoin de calme.

Mais apparemment Scott n'avait pas remarqué que son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien. Il déboucha d'un geste rapide la bouteille et s'assit au comptoir de la cuisine.

« Ça te dit un ciné ce soir ? Kira n'est pas là ce week-end, une histoire avec sa mère je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi… »

Il ne regardait même pas Stiles alors qu'il parlait. Il pensait déjà à la soirée qu'ils allaient passer, au pop-corn froid qui les attendait.

« Scott je… » tenta encore de stopper Stiles d'une voix lasse.

« Une soirée entre mecs ça va être cool ! » continua son meilleur ami.

« Attends… »

« Et puis on pourrait proposer à Liam de venir ? Ok il est jeune mais il est cool et… » Scott n'avait vraiment pas l'air de comprendre.

« SCOTT ! » hurla Stiles d'un coup.

L'hyperactif se surprit lui-même à hurler si fort. Il avait du mal à se reconnaître ces derniers jours.

Son meilleur ami sursauta et se renversa du lait sur ses vêtements. Il avait noté la colère dans la voix de son ami, une colère qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui… »voulut demander Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Stiles ne le laissa pas aller plus loin. Son égoïsme apparent face à son désarroi le mis hors de lui. Il avait besoin d'aide, mais Scott ne parlait que de lui. Ces derniers temps, lorsqu'ils se voyaient, c'était pour parler de Kira. Jamais de Derek. Pendant un temps, Stiles s'était dit que c'était le côté homosexuel de sa relation qui pouvait un peu perturber son frère de cœur, alors il n'avait pas insisté. Mais lorsque Scott s'épanouissait à parler de sa dulcinée, Stiles se taisait. Il avait pris sur lui. Mais là, c'était trop.

« J'en ai marre tu comprends ? Je me suis disputé avec mon père, à l'heure qu'il est Derek ne veut sans doute plus me voir, mais au moins est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? J'en doute ! Donc s'il te plaît, tu sors ! » hurla-t-il en accompagnant le geste à la parole et en poussant le jeune homme vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il entendit le claquement, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Il pensa un instant que Scott allait tenter de revenir. Mais non. Le silence tomba.

Il trembla de tous ses membres avant de s'écrouler par terre, vidé. Il avait tellement mal, il était tellement en colère. Il entendit alors le téléphone de la maison sonner. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il préféra le laisser sonner, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Que devait penser Derek ? Qu'il était beaucoup trop instable sûrement. Qu'il méritait mieux que ça, sans aucun doute. Depuis leur rencontre, une petite voix n'avait eu cesse de murmurer : tu ne le mérites pas. Le téléphone continua de sonner. Mais il n'avait toujours pas l'envie de décrocher. Et son père ? Le verrait-il ce soir ? Est-ce que le shériff avait envie de le voir ? De l'écouter ? Une pensée, sombre, lui traversa l'esprit. Si je n'étais pas là, tout le monde serait mieux…Il n'apportait que des problèmes. La sonnerie lui perça les oreilles. Pris d'une fureur incontrôlée, il bondit et décrocha.

« QUOI ? » tempêta-t-il.

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir décroché lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son petit-ami au bout du fil.

« Stiles ? » tenta-t-il d'une voix faible, surpris par le ton employé par ce dernier.

« Der, je, écoute, je… »

Mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, comme s'il manquait d'air. Il fallait qu'il raccroche, maintenant.

« Je suis désolé, on ne peut pas continuer, oublies-moi » finit-il par chevroter. Il préféra raccrocher avant que Derek ne puisse répliquer. Réaction lâche. Il n'était qu'un lâche.

Lorsque Derek finit par raccrocher, il semblait perdu. Sa sœur se tenait dans son dos, et avait entendu bien malgré elle une partie de la conversation. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi heureux et comblé que depuis qu'il sortait avec Stiles. Leur relation frère sœur n'avais jamais été aussi solide. Alors que son frère sorte avec un garçon ne la dérangeait aucunement. Même les relations entre Derek et Peter s'étaient améliorées, et ça c'était un vrai évènement selon Cora.

Alors quand elle vit son frère aussi déboussolé, s'affaler dans le canapé, elle n'hésita pas, et le rejoignit. Quelques mois auparavant encore, avant ses séances chez le psy, avant Stiles, jamais elle ne l'aurait approché dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il l'aurait rejeté, il aurait pu se montrer violent.

« Derek ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Un silence lui répondit. Le regard de Derek se fixa au loin. Il avait encore si peu confiance en lui. Sa relation avec Stiles avait été le premier point fixe de sa vie depuis l'incendie. Alors quand Stiles avait prononcé ces mots, un bloc de glace était tombé au fond de lui. Il avait l'impression de faire un très étrange retour en arrière.

« Il ne veut plus de moi…Il ne veut plus me voir » se contenta de répondre son frère.


	5. Quand quelqu'un est tout pour nous

_**Bonsoir à tout le monde ! Un chapitre qui arrive plutôt que prévu, le prochain sera dans deux semaines (voir trois) alors…bonne lecture. Il paraît que l'on aura notre saison 6 en Novembre ! D'où mon post plus tôt que d'habitude (et oui célébrations !) Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Stiles vécut dans un flottement. Comme si tout ce qui l'entourait était faux. Comme un mauvais rêve. Il espérait se réveiller, qu'il n'aurait qu'à se pincer. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il ne verrait plus Derek. Qu'il ne sentirait plus ses lèvres, qu'il ne verrait plus ses yeux verts. Son odeur lui manquait. En fait, tout lui manquait chez le jeune homme. Quand il allait à l'école, il se surprenait à chercher la camaro des yeux. Ces instants avant l'école où ils se retrouvaient. Où lui parlait, Derek écoutait. Il repensa alors à un dicton qui lui parut tellement véridique et douloureux. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte de l'importance qu'elle avait. Le lycée justement. Scott l'évitait, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas la force d'aller vers lui, de lui expliquer. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Stiles s'en voulait déjà assez pour s'en prendre aux autres. Alors il allait en cours, faisait acte de présence. Il n'était qu'une copie de Stiles. Lydia avait tenté de rentrer en contact avec lui pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Il l'avait rejeté, disant que tout allait bien. Elle, sa meilleure amie. La personne la plus intuitive qu'il connaissait. Elle devait sûrement être très mal de par son comportement. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Plus personne ne pouvait le voir, n'avait envie d'être avec lui. C'est sûrement ce qu'il méritait.

Aussi fut-il surpris quand il tomba sur un regard similaire à celui de Derek en sortant des cours. Sauf que celui-ci était beaucoup plus sombre et furieux. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il en se mettant à l'écart du reste des élèves. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça.

Cora, furieuse, ne le lâcha pas. Elle le suivit dans un coin et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, parce qu'il y a l'air d'avoir un sacré problème de communication en ce moment chez toi ! »

Même s'ils s'étaient éloignés du reste du groupe d'élèves, certains regards se tournèrent vers eux. Il fallait dire que la voix de Cora portait. Stiles ne le vit pas, mais un jeune homme les fixait au loin, inquiet.

« De quoi tu parles ? » répondit-il, très mal à l'aise.

Il regardait de partout, sauf vers elle. Elle lui rappelait tellement son frère.

« De quoi je parle ? Tu me demandes de quoi je parle ? Je parle de mon frère qui se morfond chez nous, qui ne veut plus sortir et qui cherche la dispute et le conflit avec mon oncle. Encore que ça c'est moins inhabituel, même si ça arrivait beaucoup moins souvent depuis que vous étiez ensemble ! » éclata-t-elle en un geste furieux.

Stiles resta bouche-bée. Il connaissait peu la jeune fille et l'avait rencontré quelques fois en présence de Derek. Elle était bien une Hale sans aucun doute. Ses mots firent résonance. Derek ne voulait plus sortir de chez lui. Et c'était à cause de lui. Dans son propre mal être, il avait emmené la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Il se dégoutait.

Cora du voir son changement de réaction car elle reprit d'une voix plus douce.

« Vous êtes si bien ensemble, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Vous savez que vous êtes bornés tous les deux ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer devant le silence du jeune homme.

Mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à en parler. Il avait un réel blocage et s'en rendait compte en affrontant la jeune fille. Elle le ressentit et s'approcha de lui, doucement.

« Stiles, tu as l'air aussi mal que lui, il faut que tu parles de ce qui ne va pas, si ce n'est pas à moi, parles-en à Scott, ou à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est trop bête que vous passiez à côté de ce que vous commenciez à construire… »

L'image de Derek malheureux et abattu chez lui serra le cœur de Stiles. Il osa plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, qui lui rappela tant celui de Der. La copie Stiles avait l'air d'avoir repris le dessus.

« Oui merci de ton intervention, euh je dois y aller, euh à plus ! » préféra-t-il lui répondre pour abréger cet instant trop lourd.

Et il s'enfuit, encore.

Cora le regard partir, inquiète. Elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante, mais elle s'inquiétait pour son frère. Réellement. Ils avaient tellement avancé. Elle, Derek, Stiles et même Peter. Ils avaient connu un réel équilibre pendant quelques temps. Jamais ils ne formeraient une famille parfaite, mais de toute façon, cela ne leur ressemblerait pas. Les quelques jours qui avaient suivi la rupture avec son frère avaient été les pires. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Amorphe, encore plus renfermé que d'habitude.

« Derek, il faut que tu manges, Derek, il faut que tu parles ». Une véritable Lituanie à la maison. Et quand le jeune homme parlait, c'était pour méchamment se disputer avec son oncle, qui répondait toujours à la violence par la violence, même si elle n'était que verbale. Pour le moment. Cora avait peur de ce pour le moment. Et si Derek devenait incontrôlable. Que deviendraient-ils tous ? Elle avait bien vu la détresse du regard du jeune homme. Il avait réellement l'air aussi mal que son frère. Au loin, elle aperçue une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien depuis qu'elle connaissait Stiles. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Une personne qui semblait avoir suivi leur conversation depuis le début. Une personne qui sans aucun doute pourrait l'aider à comprendre. Et peut-être à aider Stiles et son frère.

« Scott, tu as deux minutes ? » demanda-t-elle, déterminée.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, surpris. Mais il se surprit à hocher la tête. Pour Stiles.

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui, il fut surpris de tomber sur son père. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il rentrerait plutôt du travail. En même temps, ils avaient peu d'interaction en ce moment. Ce dernier ne le remarqua même pas, plongé dans un recueil de photos. Un recueil que le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement. Celui du mariage de ses parents et de sa naissance. Il avait l'air si triste à ce moment-là. Si seul. Le dialogue avec son père était rompu depuis si longtemps. Le jeune homme s'éloigna doucement de la pièce, l'image de son père le hantant. Peut-être qu'il devrait trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. Trop de personnes étaient malheureuses à cause de lui. Il ne faisait plus que le mal. Il étouffait. Mais il ne pouvait parler à Scott, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit, comme le lui avait suggéré Cora. Il pensa alors à la seule personne qui avait su l'aider durant sa dépression. Qui lui avait fait rencontrer la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il s'empara de son portable.

Il fut presque soulagé d'entendre sa voix au bout du fil. Il repensa à tous ceux qu'il aimait. A sa mère dont l'image ne cessait de le hanter ces derniers temps. Il faisait le bon choix, il en était maintenant certain.

 _ **Une petite review pour la motivation ?**_


	6. Tourner la page

_**Hello tout le monde. Voici une petite suite, beaucoup plus longue normalement, alors je l'ai coupé en deux chapitres, bref à part raconter ma vie, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

Jamais il n'a eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil derrière lui, tant et si bien qu'il commence à avoir mal au cou. Il est assis dans un café, et il attend. Il appréhende cette rencontre autant qu'il l'espère. Il regarde l'heure. Cinq minutes de retard. Dix.

Il a écouté Jane. Elle l'a reçu le jour-même de son appel. Sûrement a-t-elle senti le désespoir et la dangerosité de son comportement, et de le laisser seul. Il ne sait pas en tout cas, elle a su le mettre face à ce qui n'allait pas. Et que sans Derek, il n'est plus rien. Il s'est effondré chez elle, a enfin fait tomber sa carapace. Il a fait quelque chose qu'il ne fait presque jamais, et encore moins devant une personne qui n'est ni son père, ni Scott. Il a pleuré. Pleuré sur celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, pleuré sur sa relation avec son père qu'il a laissé de côté, et sur Scott à qui pour la première fois il n'a pas assez fait confiance.

Et le voilà, aujourd'hui dans ce café à attendre. A l'attendre lui.

« Je vous sers autre chose à boire ? » demande la serveuse après qu'il ait avalé son premier café.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu approcher, trop absorbé dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'air gentil, et un regard compatissant se posa sur lui.

« Non merci, je…, enfin normalement, enfin je crois, j'attends quelqu'un. C'est affreusement cliché non ? On se croirait dans un remake de Quand Harry rencontre Sally. Désolé je parle trop quand je suis stressé »finit-il par avouer.

Elle lui sourit gentiment, et retourne à ses autres clients. De nouveau son regard se tourne, sa jambe droite se met à tressauter. Quinze minutes maintenant. C'est fichu. La serveuse le regarde, d'un regard désolé. Il commence alors à se lever, déçu. Il aurait dû si attendre. C'est alors qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Il frémit, et ose finalement se retourner pour plonger son regard dans celui vert de la personne en face de lui. Son cœur rate un battement. Il est venu. A lui d'affronter le présent, s'il veut avoir un avenir. Et si possible, un avenir à eux.

Le week-end suivant, Stiles a l'impression qu'une nouvelle histoire s'écrit enfin. Dans ses bras, il a du mal à imaginer ce qui s'est passé. Qu'il a failli le perdre, qu'il a failli se perdre par la même occasion. Quand il est arrivé dans ce café, celui où il l'avait vu avec Cora la toute première fois, Stiles n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Il a su au moment même où il a posé sa main sur son épaule qu'il a fait le bon choix. Ils ont parlé pendant des heures. Derek a parlé, ce qui a changé aussi la donne. Stiles comprend aujourd'hui que rien n'est gagné, mais qu'il a tout intérêt à essayer de changer ça. Il revoit le sourire de Scott, les larmes de son père, ses baisers…C'est jour après jour qu'il affrontera cette angoisse.

« A quoi tu penses ? » finit par lui demander Derek en traçant une ligne imaginaire entre les sourcils du jeune homme.

Derek s'est trouvé face à un choix. Passer à autre chose ou pardonner. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui-même et en sa relation avec le jeune homme pour pardonner, il le reconnait aujourd'hui. Mais ses disputes avec son oncle de plus en plus violentes, la crainte de Cora quand elle levait ses yeux sur lui, puis l'appel de Stiles, a tout changé. Il n'oubliera jamais quand sa sœur l'a confronté quelques jours auparavant.

 _« Derek, j'en ai marre, j'en peux plus. Je n'arrive plus à vivre comme ça, dans cette crainte permanente qui règne à la maison ! » éclate-t-elle un soir alors que le jeune homme vient de violemment se disputer avec son oncle._

 _Peter a claqué la porte de la maison sans dire un mot, peut-être trop blessé, peut-être trop en colère, peut-être trop effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait faire._

 _Derek semble surpris par la réaction de sa sœur, et hausse un sourcil. Mais Cora ne se démonte pas. Tout ça est allé beaucoup trop loin._

 _« Soit tu te bouges, soit je pars » finit-elle par lui dire en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre._

 _Il reste un moment perdu face à la réaction de Cora. Puis il regarde autour de lui, et voit les objets cassés autour de lui. Lui non plus ne peut plus vivre comme ça. Il ne se reconnait plus, et a peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Surtout à sa petite sœur. Il est tellement mal qu'il embarque tout le monde dans sa détresse. Il agit comme un égoïste._

 _Aussi quand il lit le message de Stiles qui l'invite à le rejoindre dans un café, il n'hésite pas longtemps. Il est temps que tout ça change._

Ils sont tous les deux installés dehors, sur un banc. Stiles est allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Derek. Il sourit en sentant les doigts tracer avec délicatesse ce trait imaginaire. Il plonge alors son regard dans celui vert de son petit-ami. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que son regard empli de tendresse et d'amour. Il pourrait rester ainsi pendant des heures, des jours, voir-même des semaines. Il commence enfin à réellement l'accepter.

« Tu commences à trop bien me connaître, c'est presque flippant… » finit par reconnaître Stiles en attrapant la main de Derek.

Il frissonne à ce simple contact et espère qu'il y aura plein d'autres frissons à venir. Ce dernier se contente de légèrement sourire à cette remarque, et le cœur de Stiles fait un bond. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour voir le jeune homme sourire ainsi tout le temps. Et il a une idée sur ce qu'il doit faire pour que cela continu.

« J'espère que j'apprendrais à te connaître encore plus » lui répond son petit-ami en continuant à caresser son visage.

Oui bon là, Derek frise la perfection. Déjà que pour Stiles, le jeune homme lui a toujours paru si beau, si parfait, si…Il s'égare.

« Je pense que j'ai rendez-vous avec une feuille blanche… »dit-il avec une légère appréhension, mais surtout avec détermination.

Derek, surpris, le regarde un instant, puis finit par comprendre. Il lui adresse un sourire plein d'espoir et de volonté, et finit par l'embrasser avec tendresse.


	7. Une vie pour apprendre à aimer

_Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui on est mardi, donc c'est la suite de ma fic ! Stiles a besoin de se faire pardonner des personnes qu'il aime. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il avancera ! Après Derek, il a encore du chemin à faire !_

La dernière personne qu'il doit affronter représente l'un de ses plus gros challenges. Il a eu beaucoup de discussions ces derniers temps. Douloureuses souvent mais bénéfiques. Avec son père tout d'abord.

 _« Papa, je suis…désolé d'avoir agi comme ça ces derniers temps » finit-il par lui dire un soir alors que les deux hommes sont dans le salon, dans un silence terrible, comme c'est souvent le cas depuis des semaines._

 _John lève la tête de son journal qu'il fait semblant de lire, trop préoccupé par son fils, et perdu par son comportement et sur ce qu'il doit faire. Il plonge son regard dans celui de son fils, chose qu'il n'a pas fait depuis des semaines, et reste stupéfait en lisant l'amour et la tristesse de son fils. Emu, il se lève et enlace son fils comme jamais, comme s'il le retrouvait après des années d'errance._

Mais aussi avec Lydia. Il est allé la voir chez elle un soir. Elle lui a bien sûr refusé l'accès à sa maison. Il est revenu trois soirs d'affilée, avant qu'elle accepte d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Sa réaction ne s'est pas fait attendre.

« Les mecs vous n'êtes que des idiots ! Mais fonce, récupère-le ! » lui somme-t-elle en conclusion après qu'il lui ait raconté ses péripéties de ces dernières semaines.

Oui jusque-là, il a su faire face aux gens qu'ils aiment. Mais cette personne il a peur de l'avoir perdu. Sans cette personne, il ne peut avancer et il en est conscient. Quand il a pris le chemin qui sépare leurs maisons, il a l'impression de faire un pas vers son avenir. Et son ventre se contracte. Il ne sait l'accueil qui va lui être réservé. Lorsqu'il arrive, il regrette presque qu'il n'y est pas eu dix kilomètres de plus. Il fixe la porte de la maison, hésite à entrer. Le claquement de la porte le soir où il a mis Scott dehors résonne encore dans ses oreilles. Il fait quelques pas, puis recule. Peut-être n'est-ce pas une bonne idée. Il refait un pas, ne regardant bien sûr pas où il marche, et trébuche sur une pierre pour presque finir dans les fleurs.

« Si tu écrases les fleurs de ma mère, elle t'en voudra encore plus que la fois où tu as rayé sa voiture avec ton vélo » finit par déclarer une voix.

Il sursaute, reconnaissant cette voix qui lui a tant manqué. Pourtant il redoute cet échange. Et s'il ne lui pardonnait pas ? Il a prévu tout un long discours, qu'il a écrit, relu, à nouveau rédigé. Pourtant, ce sont des mots complètement différents qui sortent.

Il retient son souffle, il a peur de ses propres mots.

« On pourrait lui faire croire que c'est ce gosse qui nous a pourri la vie l'année dernière, qui racontait partout qu'on sortait ensemble et que les filles ne nous intéressaient pas… »

Stiles pense aussitôt à ce pré-ado qui les avait pris en grippe et n'arrêtait pas de raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur eux.

Il plonge son regard dans celui de Scott. Il espère, il a peur, retient sa respiration. Il aurait envie de réciter son texte mainte fois relu, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il ne veut plus parler. Il veut avancer. Mais pas sans lui. Pas sans son frère.

« Je crois que j'ai déjà une idée à ce sujet, même si au final c'est vrai que finalement, les filles ça ne t'intéresse plus vraiment » finit par répondre Scott sans le regarder en face.

Parle-t-il de la même chose que lui ? Stiles doute encore. Pourtant il regard le visage de son meilleur ami. Et il comprend. Ils se mettent tous les deux à rire, comme Stiles n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps. Il en a même mal aux zygomatiques. Ils finissent par rentrer chez Scott. Stiles se sent chez lui, comme s'il venait voir un film un après-midi et critiquer l'acteur choisi pour le rôle principal.

Ils s'installent tous les deux, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Tout semble si normal, que cela apaise Stiles. Il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix. Il ne comprend même plus comment ils ont pu se disputer ainsi, et s'éloigner aussi rapidement.

« Scott, bro, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adore ? » finit par avouer Stiles, avec un ton sérieux qu'il n'a pas d'habitude pour ce genre de déclaration.

Ce dernier fait la moue, puis lui répond dans un clin d'œil. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se faire de grandes déclarations.

« Peut-être, mais fais attention, Derek pourrait être jaloux ! » déclare son meilleur ami dans un sourire.

Là tout de suite, ça ressemble plus à de la discussion Scott/Stiles.

Stiles lui envoie un coussin dans la tête, pour faire bonne figure. Il rit. Si ça continue demain il aura des crampes et le sourire figé d'avoir tant ri. Il faut dire qu'il en a perdu l'habitude ces temps-ci.

« Ce que tu es bête, je suis sérieux ! Et fais attention à toi, Derek peut-être très jaloux, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il apprenait que tu me dragues ! » dit-il d'une voix mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

Un instant s'écoule, pendant lequel les deux amis se fixent. Scott se rapproche alors de lui, et le prend dans ses bras. Pas besoin de rajouter quoique ce soit. Ce côté spontané chez le jeune homme a manqué à Stiles.

« On est frères non ? C'est ce qu'on fait, on se protège et on se pardonne… » lui déclare-t-il sincèrement.

Stiles est tellement ému qu'il préfère ne rien répondre. Il se sent apaisé dans les bras de son frère de cœur. Enfin. Et Scott ne préfère pas lui dire que Cora est venue le voir après avoir affronté Stiles à la sortie des cours. Le jeune homme avait assisté ce jour-là à leur échange plus qu'animé. Parce que malgré que son meilleur ami lui ait claqué la porte au nez, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Cora lui a ouvert les yeux sur ce qui n'allait pas chez le jeune homme. Non il ne lui en parle pas tout de suite. Peut-être lui dira-t-il un jour. Plus tard.


	8. A travers ses yeux

_**Hello tout le monde ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, merci à toutes les personnes qui se sont arrêtées lire cette histoire…Et comme le dirait un auteur dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement la tournure de phrase sur ce site, c'est vrai qu'une review est toujours bonne pour le moral !**_

Stiles ne fit lire la lettre à personne pendant quelques temps, ce que Derek comprenait parfaitement. C'était une démarche très personnelle, voir intime pour le jeune homme. Ils firent des sorties, parfois seuls, parfois avec John ou Cora. Ou avec la bande. Avec toutes les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Ils se cherchaient encore un équilibre, et ils prenaient leurs temps. Stiles était reconnaissant envers Derek d'être si patient avec lui. Bien sûr, il y avait des disputes, bien sûr il y avait des doutes. Stiles se demandait si Derek l'attendrait, Derek se demandait si Stiles l'aimerait quoiqu'il arrive. Sa relation avec son père elle aussi semblait sur la bonne voie, grâce à l'attention de tous ses proches. John proposa même à Stiles d'aller voir sa mère un jour. Stiles, reconnaissant, l'accompagna. Les Stilinski affrontaient ainsi ce qu'ils avaient fui pendant longtemps. Leur douleur. Et finalement ensemble, ils étaient plus forts. Et prêts. Son père fut le premier à découvrir la lettre qu'il avait écrite. Il fut ému, et sentit que quelque chose était entrain de se passer chez son fils. Il allait de l'avant. Il se devait de faire de même.

Son rendez-vous avec Jane avait tout changé. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez. C'est vers elle qu'il s'est tourné lorsque Cora l'a mis au pied du mur. Elle l'avait accueilli, l'avait aidé. Il savait qu'elle représentait la seule chance de comprendre enfin pourquoi il ne s'autorisait à aimer personne, et en particulier lui-même.

 _Chez Jane_

 _« Stiles, vous fuyez votre douleur depuis trop longtemps. Elle vous fait fuir les personnes qui vous aiment le plus aujourd'hui ». Voilà les mots qui avaient tout changé. Aujourd'hui, elle ne peut plus être sa psy. Elle est son amie. Son père a d'ailleurs proposé de l'inviter à manger chez eux. Avec Derek. Stiles se demande si c'est pour Stiles ou pour lui-même. Qu'importe. Elle lui a fait rencontrer Derek. Elle lui a fait retrouver alors que tout est perdu. Les amoureux lui doivent tout._

Puis un jour, alors que le jeune brun se penchait sur Stiles pour lui enlever une herbe dans les cheveux et lui déposer un baiser si doux sur le front, Stiles change d'avis. Il avait pensé ne la faire partager à personne, puis il y avait eu son père, si prévenant. Cette lettre partagée avec lui avait été une bénédiction. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de John que ces derniers temps. Il l'avait par la suite rangée, pour qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à lui. A sa mère et à lui. Mais il y avait Derek. Qui avait tout basculé dans sa vie, tout remis en doute, et qu'il lui avait donné une raison de continuer.

« Der, j'aimerais que tu lises la lettre que j'ai écrit à ma mère » finit-il par lui dire en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.

Derek, surpris et sûrement un peu ému, se contenta ce jour-là de hocher la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux de savoir ce qu'avait bien pu exprimer son petit-ami dans cette lettre, ce qui l'avait permis de se libérer et de réellement avancer.

Ils restèrent dans le parc quelques heures, puis finirent par rentrer chez Stiles tranquillement. Stiles avait le cœur qui battait fort, mais il était sûr de lui. Enfin. Jane avait raison. Cette lettre pouvait tout changer. Plus tard, il laissa Derek dans sa chambre avec la lettre, et disparut. Le jeune homme laissé seul, avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il a conscience que par ce geste, Stiles lui ouvre définitivement son cœur. Que par ce geste, le jeune homme lui fait une véritable déclaration d'amour. Derek prit la lettre délicatement, comme un trésor, et se mit à lire, le cœur battant. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ce moment que la lecture de cette lettre.

(Extrait de la lettre de Stiles)

 _Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'écrire une lettre serait aussi difficile. Surtout à toi, qui est partie depuis si longtemps. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne discerne plus distinctement tes traits, et ça m'effraie. Tes cheveux avaient-ils des reflets ambres ou dorés ? Mais j'ai compris, que je n'étais pas si seul que ça. Que l'amour, ce n'est pas une personne. C'est un tout. J'ai papa, qui pense à toi tout le temps, qui est un papa si formidable, même si j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. J'ai Scott, tu l'avais perçu alors j'en suis sûr, qu'il serait mon frère de cœur. Et puis j'ai trouvé Derek. Quand j'ai rencontré ses yeux, j'ai su que je ne manquerais plus jamais d'air, qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour me protéger. La terre a cessé de tourner à l'envers ce jour-là. Ta protection, ton amour bienveillant, ta gentillesse sont autant de choses qui me manquent tous les jours mais que je retrouve chez Derek. A travers ses yeux, je me vois pour la première fois. A travers ses yeux, je vais de l'avant. Aujourd'hui, je sais enfin qui je suis. Le fils de ma mère, celle que j'ai tant aimé, et que j'ai perdu il y a si longtemps. Je considère Derek comme un cadeau du ciel, le genre de cadeau qu'il ne me semblait pas possible de mériter. Mais pour moi, pour eux, pour toi, je me dois de l'accepter. Tu n'as jamais été aussi présente en moi ces dernières années que depuis que je l'ai accepté. Une nouvelle force est née en moi, grâce à toi. J'ai dit à mon cœur merci, j'ai dit à mon cœur j'aime à nouveau._

 _Je t'aime._

Lorsque Derek leva les yeux humides de la lettre du jeune homme, il tomba sur le regard miel de son amoureux qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte. Depuis combien de temps le jeune homme était là à attendre, il n'aurait su le dire. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche du jeune homme qu'après cette lecture. Les mots de Stiles firent résonnance en lui. Tout prenait sens maintenant.

 _A travers ses yeux, je me vois pour la première fois. A travers ses yeux, je vais de l'avant. Aujourd'hui, je sais enfin qui je suis._

 _ **Désolée pour les fautes s'il en reste, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un beta reader ! Merci de m'avoir lu !**_


	9. Tu es mon autre

_**Hello tout le monde ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire qui je vous l'espère vous a plu. Vivement fin novembre et la reprise de Teen Wolf, qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci à tous ceux qui se sont arrêtés lire, découvrir, commenter, suivre…C'est un peu guimauve, ainsi c'est la première fois que j'écris ça alors…Bonne lecture !**_

Le temps s'écoule, tout semble retrouver un rythme normal. Aussi normal que puisse être Beacon Hills. Bientôt la fin des cours, bientôt la fin de l'école pour Stiles et Scott. Les amis n'ont jamais été aussi proches, malgré leur avenir qui semble les mener vers des chemins légèrement différents. Mais leur amitié fraternelle est plus forte que tout. Stiles sait enfin où il va et avec qui. Kira a quitté Scott pour des raisons supernaturelles principalement, et le jeune hyperactif a su être là pour son frère de cœur. Il a su ne pas mélanger son histoire avec celle de Scott et faire la part des choses, ce qui les a beaucoup aidé tous les deux.

« Merci Stiles, d'avoir été là ces derniers temps… »finit par avouer Scott alors qu'ils sont tous les deux entrain de se balader. Ils viennent de terminer leur journée de cours. Le temps est à l'image de Stiles, ensoleillé. Il a même l'impression que le monde est en adéquation avec lui. C'est sûrement un peu niais, mais il sort d'une dépression, il a envie de mordre dans ce monde à pleines dents. Avec son père, avec Lydia, avec Scott, et surtout avec Derek.

Cette remarque surprend légèrement Stiles, Scott ayant peu l'habitude de se confier, notamment sur ses sentiments, et ça même avec lui. D'ailleurs, Scott a l'air un peu gêné en disant cela, comme si ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait le lui dire, mais qu'il ne savait comment si prendre. Ce qui était typique du jeune homme.

« On est frères non ? C'est ce qu'on fait… » lui répondit-il simplement, et continuant de marcher aux côtés d'un Scott souriant et apaisé.

Fin de journée, Stiles prend le chemin de la maison avec Derek en voiture. John n'est pas encore rentré. Ils ont prévu de manger ensemble, peut-être même que Jane sera là. Alors qu'ils sont entrain de s'embrasser, Stiles interrompt volontairement le baiser. Derek, ne comprenant pas cette interruption, le regarde de façon inquiète.

Stiles a l'air de chercher ses mots, et le jeune homme essaye de lire en lui. Il y arrive de mieux en mieux ces derniers temps.

« Der, je t'aime, et…j'ai envie de toi ».

Ces quelques mots avoués à demi-mot font un effet à Derek qu'aucun mot ne serait décrire. Il est à la fois heureux, étonné, stressé, envieux. Oui il a envie de sentir le corps de Stiles contre le sien. Il n'a jamais ressenti ça avec personne d'autre. Il n'a jamais fréquenté d'homme avant Stiles, c'est donc pour lui une découverte. Il a l'impression d'être enfin complet. Mais ce qui compte pour lui, c'est Stiles. Il veut être sûr que sa décision est prise.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr d'être prêt ? » lui demande-t-il en se relevant un plus, étant au-dessus du jeune homme.

Il ne veut pas le brusquer, et a peur d'effrayer le jeune homme. Leur relation est certes forte, elle est ce qu'elle est. Une relation encore nouvelle.

Stiles se met sur ses coudes, et embrasse langoureusement le jeune homme. Il plonge ensuite un regard empli de certitude et d'amour dans le regard vert de son petit-ami.

« Tu es mon autre Der »

Ce dernier ne se fait plus prier pour plonger sur les lèvres de Stiles qui lui manquent déjà tant.

Derek débarrasse Stile de son t-shirt, et prend son temps pour l'admirer. Il le trouve beau, fort et fragile à la fois, et il le sait, il lui appartient, tout comme il appartient à Stiles. Stiles se sent un peu mal à l'aise, de se montrer nu face à Derek qu'il trouve si magnifique. Mais il lui fait confiance, il se laisse faire. Il y a encore quelques jours, il se serait renfermé, il aurait peut-être même fui. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas demain. Il sait où se trouve sa place. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est d'enlever le t-shirt de son amant. De découvrir son corps finement sculpté, d'embrasser ses muscles. Leurs regards échangés ne trompent pas. Lorsque tous les deux plus tard plongent leur regard l'un dans l'autre, ils savent que dorénavant, ils s'appartiennent l'un l'autre.


End file.
